


cyanide in my veins (rid me of the plague)

by pinball_mentality



Series: oh spider, crushed beneath my foot, tell me who i am (tell me who i’m supposed to be) [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Mentions of canon typical violence, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot, Rats, excess mentions of rats and rat metaphors, i havent actually read the manga i just know kurapika’s mentally ill and a government assigned rat, i wrote this a month ago and forgot to upload it, kurapika hates themself a lot, kurapika kins rats thats the story, lowercase intended, they/them pronouns for Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinball_mentality/pseuds/pinball_mentality
Summary: kurapika embodies the rat zodiac in every possible way. they are vile, abhorrent advocates of death, a marker of demise.the plague sounds like the rattling of chains.
Series: oh spider, crushed beneath my foot, tell me who i am (tell me who i’m supposed to be) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	cyanide in my veins (rid me of the plague)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this over a month ago and just. forgot to upload. better late than never i guess 

rats symbolize sickness. illness. they bring the plague, death, tragedy. there is nothing good to say about the diseased rat, fickle and calamitous champion of the grim reaper.

it is only fitting that that is the zodiac they were assigned.

they are a rat. they look at themself in the mirror and see the sewers, vermin-filled and infested. they bring nothing good into this world. they are a curse, a burden. their sole purpose of existing is to kill the spider and avenge the wrongfully killed red-eyed wonders.

the rest of them is filled with a plague, itching just beneath the skin, waiting to break out. they are filled with anger and hate and vile, filled with unspeakable things. rage bubbles underneath the surface. they hate themself, the arachnid-flavored months, rats. they hate the way their eyes turn red and the constant ticking of a clock in the back of their mind and the knowledge that one day they'll die far earlier than they were ever meant to.

a gift. a curse.

their mouth tastes like pesticide.

rats bring disease and hate and outrage. they are god's mistake. they sound like chains and missed phone calls and _"kill me"_ repeated over and over again until sickening blood from the heart splatters on the ground. they smell like grief and pain and hurt and rage and undying vengeance, a need to slaughter. they look tired and sickly and empty and lit by the glow of scarlet eyes.

rats are painful harbingers of death and blight and empty eye sockets that are endlessly haunting memories. they are the symbol of a living nightmare.

kurapika bears the title of the rat zodiac with weighted pride and tries to keep the cyanide from spilling too far.

**Author's Note:**

> yea <3 kurapika got dat metnal illnes
> 
> thanks for reading !! be sure to drop some kudos n a comment :) it gives me that sweet, sweet serotonin


End file.
